El Dictador
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Ella era una heroína abusando de sus privilegios y él no era más que un reo con el cual ocasionalmente iba a la cama" VERDES
**El Dictador**

-Butch x Buttercup -

 **ONESHOT**

Edad: 26

 **Advertencia:** sexo explícito, vocabulario vulgar, Butch!celoso. Fic no beteado, de antemano me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero estos no dificulten su lectura.

 **Aclaraciones:** Mitch es un guardia en la Prisión de Townsville.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** **Espero esta lectura los aleje del aburrida rutina, aunque sea por unos minutos.**

 **Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi tumblr** **lilithkiss .** **tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

—Hoy te vi con Mitchelson.

Simple y concreta fue la oración que peligrosamente bordeaba las fronteras de una _acusación_. Aquel tono que utilizó; monótono y completamente carente de su usual picardía, hacía que los músculos en su espalda se tensaran.

De nuevo había vuelto a aquel lugar; abusando de sus beneficios como heroína para tener acceso a una de las más inaccesible de las celdas de la prisión.

Se colocó su distintiva camisa verde en la que franjas negras cortaban las mangas y un gafete con su nombre grabado en _negritas_ destacaba sobre su pecho. Su pollera la había levantado del piso mientras que sus pantimedias y botas continuaban tendidas sobre el frío suelo de color gris.

Sus ojos cerraron cansados mientras que desganada, intentaba abrochar los botones de la camisa que usaba como uniforme —¿Qué? ¿Ahora me espías? — Trató de sonar indiferente, como si lo que le había preguntado, no le había sonado en lo absoluto como a un reclamo que un novio celoso haría.

—¿Espiarte? Por favor Butternena. Todos los putos días recibo pinchazos de **"Anti-X"** que me vuelven un simple humano más, lo que me hace _imposible_ salir de este basurero...Y además tengo una puta ventana de 20x20 centímetros en esta pocilga... No crees que necesito estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes para siquiera intentar algo como eso? —pausó unos segundos— Oí tu voz en el pasillo... fue mera casualidad que tú y ese humano quedaran justo enfrente al pedazo del mundo exterior que me permiten ver.

Aquella respuesta hizo que se volteara a escanearlo brevemente.

Butch estaba sentado sobre la cama de sábanas blancas y arrugadas, con la espalada apoyada a la cabecera de la cama y los brazos cruzados. Sólo una manta cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo, el cual continuaba sin ropas.

Se volteó y lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo a la par que se colocaba los guantes y frustrada maldecía el hecho de tener que volver a abrochar los botones de su camisa ya que se había saltado uno, haciendo que un lado de la misma se vea más largo que el otro.

—Dónde dormiste ayer?

De nuevo la heroína volteó a mirarlo , sólo que esta vez lo hacía como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta se supone que es esa?! !Por supuesto que ayer durmió en su cama y en su apartamento! Mas la obviedad de ese hecho parecía no ser percibida por el Barón de la Locura.

—¿Que mierda te comiste Butch, o es que ya murió la única neurona que te funcionaba?

— ¿Comer? Yo sólo te como a ti— contestó divertido—Y tú... ¿Dormiste con alguien... más? —inquirió cambiando completamente a un semblante serio.

Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados conteniendo la ira que se había acumulado en sus puños contraídos, ansiosos por colisionar contra su estúpido rostro. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de desesperación en la cara del ruff verde, notó que su silencio estaba teniendo un efecto mucho más nocivo que cualquier golpe que pudiera propinarle en aquel momento.

—Lo hiciste, ¿sí o no? —insistió el moreno, mientras que el familiar tic en su ojo derecho empezaba a manifestarse.

Buttercup se irguió y le dio la espalda mientras que trató de domar a la maraña de cabello que lucía.

 _Por Dios, se veía tan recientemente follada._

— Duermo en mi casa, en mi cama. _Sola._ —Confesó de mala gana.

El rechinar de los resortes del colchón le hizo saber que el cuerpo encima de ellos estaba en movimiento, haciendo que una ráfaga de calor se expandiera en sus mejillas al sentir a dos brazos enroscarse a su figura y a una nariz se pegarse a su nuca; olfateando y acariciando.

Inspeccionando.

—Hueles a mí— con un tinte de orgullo, pronunció Butch mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo para continuar con su inspección.

Buttecup bufó.

—Por supuesto que huelo a ti imbécil, acabamos de follar— declaró cortante mientras se desprendía de su agarre con intención de buscar su pase de seguridad para poder salir de allí.

 _Mierda ¿Dónde carajos lo arrojé?_

—No quiero que folles con nadie más, sólo conmigo— enunció en forma directa, como si de una orden inquebrantable se tratara.

A Buttercup, aquel tono de dictador no le cayó bien en lo absoluto.

—Já. No me dirás que haré ni a quién haré. Además ¿a que se debe el repentino complejo de novio celoso?

—¿Novio? —aquella palabra rodó de su boca con un notable sabor a _desagrado_ en ella.

—Sí, novio ¿Es que acaso quieres ser mi novio? ¿Mi novio celoso que está en _prisión?_

—No seas pendeja _¿Novio?_ Te parece que luzco como un pelmazo de los que puedas enseñar orgullosa a papi Utonium? No nena. No necesito una etiqueta como esa.

Buttercup quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, aquella situación se estaba volviendo más rara de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Ella era una heroína abusando de sus privilegios y él no era más que un reo con el cual ocasionalmente tenía sexo.

 _Puto pase de seguridad ¿Donde puta se ha metido?_

Se acercó a una mesa que había en la celda, uno de los pocos lujos que habían concedido al Rowdyruff Boy mediano. Esperanzada de encontrar su bendito pase entre algunas hojas sueltas que reposaban allí, las revolvió nerviosa y sin cuidado, arrojando algunas al suelo.

En su frenesí por encontrar su pase y salir de allí, no notó a Butch tras suyo posando una mano sobre una de sus caderas y la otra deslizarla desde el muslo hacia... arriba.

—Aléjate de mi— advirtió. El ruff verde por su parte había hundido su rostro en el espacio entre _su_ cabeza y hombro, marcando su paso con dientes, saliva y falta de delicadeza.

—Vuelve a la cama— imploró frágilmente entre besos y gruñidos.

 _Mierda._

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo; derrumbaba sus defensas y volvía a sus piernas de gelatina, mas no quería ceder sin dar batalla. Se había portado como un imbécil, no se merecía un ápice de su atención.

—No. Tengo... tengo que ir... tengo que encontrar el pase. — resistió débilmente. Por poco y se le escapó un suspiro.

 _Mierda. Eso fue patético._

Tanto que hasta podía sentir la risa de Butch acariciando su cuello.

Con maestría, el moreno tomo a sus manos en las suyas, ubicándolas a cada extremo de la mesa. Las arrastró desde su antebrazo hasta su cintura para luego acabar sobre sus caderas, siendo allí el nuevo punto de partida antes de volver a recorrer su cuerpo.

Una mano callosa se coló bajo su camisa semi-abrochada, mientras que la otra fue en dirección sur. Presionó dos dedos sobre la zona entre sus piernas, para luego audazmente deslizarlos hacia su centro, jugando con ella, incitándola, lubricándola.

De su boca había escapado traidores gemidos ante las atenciones del Ruff. Buttercup quería reprimirse a sí misma por reaccionar con tanta facilidad ante su toque. Mierda, en primer lugar ni siquiera tendría que haberle permitido tocarla de esa forma luego del numerito de novio celoso y posesivo que le acababa de hacer, mas sus jodidas manos acaban con lo poco de cordura que le restaba.

Butch pasó de un lado de su cuello al otro, continuando con su trayecto de besos mientras su erección se abría paso entre sus nalgas, volviéndola aún más ansiosa e incoherente.

—Déjame tomarte así— le murmuró al oído antes de succionarlo.

 _Carajo. Estoy tan jodida._

En ese momento, Buttercup no confiaba en sus palabras, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Obteniendo el permiso que había esperado, Butch con una mano indicó bajar a la parte alta de _su_ cuerpo sobre la fría superficie de metal ejerciendo leve presión sobre la zona entre sus hombros. Ahora sus brazos se habían separado de los extremos de la mesa y quedaban juntos y extendidos frente a ella. Sólo aquella camisa verde separaba a sus pechos y a su vientre del cortante frío de la mesa.

Con delicadeza, el ruff levantó _su_ mal puesta pollera sobre la cintura y con tortuosa lentitud bajó sus bragas negras hasta arriba de sus rodillas.

Buttercup respiraba entrecortadamente incluso las nubes de aliento rebotaban de la superficie de la mesa a su rostro. Estaba ansiosa, sonrojada y húmeda. Había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos y deformado los bordes de la mesa en cuanto sintió a Butch penetrarla por detrás.

Maldijo al sentirlo completamente dentro, en esa posición la atestaba por completo haciendo extender a músculos que de seguro por la mañana la atormentarían con dolencias.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y constantes arrancando gritos tímidos de su boca.

—Tú... Tú... eres... mía... así... como... yo... soy...tuyo...— Confesó Butch entre jadeos.

Luego de oír aquello, no tardó mucho en sentir una onda de calor blanco expandirse dentro de su cuerpo. El orgasmo la había golpeado con fuerza mientras que el Ruff en embestidas frenéticas buscaba conseguir el suyo. No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y cuando lo logró, dejó caer suavemente su pecho sobre _su_ espalda, besando su nuca y hombros por centésima vez en la noche.

Una vez recuperado el aliento y la sensación en sus huesos, Butch separó sus cuerpos y volvió a la cama, sentándose pesadamente sobre ella visiblemente sonrojado, sudoroso y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Lo digo enserio nena. No necesitas ponerme una etiqueta para saber que soy tuyo y que tu eres mía.

Buttercup volteó a verlo y captó el condenado pase de seguridad escondido entre las ropas a rayas de Butch. Lo tomó en sus manos y trató de arreglar su pelo y ropa como pudo. Ni se molestó en abrochar apropiadamente su camisa ni en amarrar los cordones de sus botas.

Su silencio estaba poniendo ansioso de nuevo Butch. Su condenado tic lo volvía a delatar.

 _Bien. Que sufra, aunque sea por unos segundos._

Se volteó hacia la puerta y desde el rabillo del ojo notó a la expresión de Butch tornarse en una de pánico. Tomó el manojo y antes de abrir la puerta para salir de allí, volteó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
